priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Pay the Rent
Pay the Rent is the only pricing game that is played for a six-digit cash prize. Gameplay * This game is played using six grocery items and offers a top prize of $100,000 in cash. The main prop is a "house" with four levels. From lowest to highest, the levels are "The Mailbox", "The First Floor" (with a "Couch" and "Stove"), "The Second Floor" (with a "TV" and a "Tub") and "The Attic" (with the "Safe"). The Mailbox and Attic levels each contain a position for only one product; the First and Second Floors each contain positions for two products. * After being shown the grocery products, the contestant selects an item for the Mailbox. Then, the contestant selects two items for the First Floor and two for the Second Floor, leaving the last item for the Attic. The total of the product prices on each level must be greater than the total of the price from the previous level. * The price of the item in the Mailbox is revealed, and the contestant is automatically credited with $1,000. If the combined total of the product prices on the First Floor is greater than the price of the item in the Mailbox, the contestant's winnings increase to $5,000. The contestant's winnings increase to $10,000 if the total prices of the products on the Second Floor are higher than those on the First Floor. If the product in the Attic is priced higher than the combined prices for those on the Second Floor, the contestant wins $100,000. At each level, the contestant risks the money won. Throughout the game, the contestant may choose to stop, taking the money accumulated; If upper floor item price total is below the previous floor item price total, the game ends and the contestant wins nothing. Strategy *It's best for contestants to not put the lowest priced item in the Mailbox; instead, the players should try to put the second highest price item there with the highest cost item in the Attic. *As for the first and second floors, it depends on the items, but most likely the players should try to put the fourth and fifth highest-priced items on the first floor and the third-highest and lowest-priced items on the second floor. History * Nobody won $100,000 until after its first 30 playings of the game, It was played 12 times in Season 39, 11 times in Season 40 and 7 times in Season 41. On April 24, 2013, during Price's "Big Money Week," history was made when contestant Ani Khojasarian of Glendale, California, became the first contestant to "Pay the Rent" (win the $100,000). With the $100,000 win, she saved "Big Money Week" from being a total wipeout. *The game was designed by Rich Fields prior to leaving the show, and is the first pricing game to premiere since Rich Fields left the show * On July 4, 2014, Kevin Van Stone, an Air Force pilot, became the second person in history to win $100,000. With the $100,000 win, The Price Is Right received its second perfect show of Season 42. * On October 1, 2015, on a Breast Cancer Awareness special, Nicole Butler became the third to win the $100,000 in this game. * Prior to Ani's historic win, two people did get the products in the correct order, but both took the cash buyout of $10,000 (November 11, 2010 and March 27, 2013). * On occasion during the couples episodes, it is renamed "Pay the Wedding" and during the Spring Break and Back-to-School special episodes, it is renamed "Pay the Tuition." Solutions To see a list of solutions the contestants chose or (in most cases) should've chosen to win the $100,000, click here. Gallery Money Graphics (in a bailout) Paytherent5000.jpg Paytherent10000.jpg $100,000 win from Big Money Week Paytherent100000win1.jpg Paytherent100000win2.jpg Paytherent100000win3.jpg Paytherent100000win4.jpg Paytherent100000win5.jpg Paytherent100000win6.jpg|Check it out!... Paytherent100000win7.jpg|The first official Pay The Rent victory!!!! YouTube Links Pay The Rent Premiere (September 20, 2010) So close Pay the rent playing (November 11, 2010) First $100,000 winner (April 24, 2013) Second $100,000 winner (July 4, 2014) Third $100,000 winner (October 1, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors